


Let's Eat

by molossiamerica



Series: Office Antics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: Arthur works late and gets a pleasant surprise in the form of his favorite employee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the Office Antics!

Arthur stared pointedly out the window of his office, heaving a sigh as he watched the bustling city several stories beneath him. Most of them were probably heading home at this point, eager to get home and greet a loved one. Arthur, however, had no such loved one to speak of, and therefore no reason not to work late. Which was why, at half-past six, the Brit was still sitting in his office attempting to persuade himself into doing some actual work instead of staring at the window wishing he had someone to go home to.

Oh, but what a lovely thought it was. To arrive at his lovely, expensive penthouse just after five, step over the threshold, and have a pair of arms wrap around him… Perhaps a pair of strong arms, slightly tanned. How nice it would be to hear a voice welcome Arthur home, a pair of lips to kiss his temple. A sweet voice, slightly high-pitched and distinctly American accented, with plush pink lips and lovely dimples. That sweet voice would carry over into a divine laugh, and then a pair of eyes would meet Arthur’s. The Brit was quite sure he fancied blue eyes, bright blue eyes and spectacles… And perhaps this imaginary love of his would have golden hair, short and silky, with an odd cowlick…

Arthur sighed again and turned away from the window, desperate to rid himself of the Alfred-related fantasies that had plagued him. Before, they’d been a pleasant escape, somewhere he could retreat to when he was feeling particularly stressed or hopeless. After all, the image of the sunny blond he so adored was more than enough to melt all the tension out of Arthur’s too-tense person.

However, the thought of his employee had, as of late, filled Arthur with a feeling of intense sadness. After all, Alfred was currently dating the odd Russian receptionist, Ivan Braginsky. Well, perhaps not dating; as far as the facts went, they’d only been out one time, but the Brit had a rather active imagination, and it was easy to concoct a vast number of scenarios regarding his darling Alfred and the man who had mustered up the courage to ask Alfred out like Arthur had been yearning to for so long.

What if they had been out more since then? It was entirely possible, seeing as it had been just over three weeks since Alfred initially informed his boss of the date that was to take place. They could have been on any number of dates by now! What if Alfred was falling in love? What if Alfred had been mad for Ivan the entire time, and Arthur had never had a chance to begin with? God, the mere thought was maddening.

The Brit exhaled once more and decided that it was about time he shoved these insufferable thoughts of the beautiful sunny blond out of his head and got down to business. Snatching up a pen, he began to furiously jot down notes about what companies he needed to call, what presentations he needed to give, and what tasks he needed to distribute among his employees. For a moment, his mind was at ease; the mindless work Arthur had engaged in did serve to soothe his mind, and he found himself lost in thoughts of his thriving business.

“Mr. Kirkland?”

The lovely voice he’d tried so terribly to rid himself of jolted the Brit out of his work-induced trance and his head shot up, green eyes widened in surprise.

“Alfred!” The Brit exclaimed, surprised to see the younger man leaning against the doorframe of his office with one eyebrow cocked. “What are you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” the American said as he stepped inside, approaching the Brit’s desk. “Francis’ computer crashed, and since the IT guy’s out sick for the next few days, he asked me to fix it. Anyway, it was a total wreck, so I just got done working on it.”

“He did, hm?” Arthur asked, gritting his teeth.

That bloody Frenchman and his compulsive need to pair every single person in the office off! Not only was it completely hopeless, but the Brit was sure the man hadn’t done any work for the company since he’d concocted whatever matchmaking scheme he’d decided to impose upon Alfred and Arthur. Arthur would throttle him for this tomorrow!

“Yeah, it was all messed up! I mean, with how much stuff was going on, you’d think he was looking for the viruses or something!” Alfred laughed.

Arthur plastered an amused smile on his face, repressing the urge to call the frog that very moment and unleash a verbal assault that would leave the man cowering. However, he was hardly sure the Frenchman would take as much offense to it as Arthur intended; the man had always had the infuriating ability to laugh off anything Arthur said when he was sure of something. And, as the Brit was aware, Francis was extremely sure of his and Alfred’s chemistry.

“So, why’re you still here?” Alfred questioned.

“Oh, there was a few things that have been piling up on my desk as of late. I’ve been putting them off and I figured it was past time I get around to it.” The Brit explained in as casual a manner as he was capable of with the intoxicating American so close.

“Woah, the infamous Kirkland actually procrastinated? Dude, I should get a camera!” Alfred joked with that infuriatingly gorgeous smile on his face.

“Yes, yes, laugh all you want! It’s your fault I’ve been so preoccupied!” The Brit blurted out before he could think better.

Immediately, he blanched. Alfred had paused, looking a bit perplexed by his words. The Brit could practically see him running over the sentence in his mind. Christ, what had he done? He’d just blatantly admitted that he was thinking of Alfred frequently!

“How’s that?” The American asked after a moment, quirking a brow.

Arthur floundered for a moment, realizing that he’d been given a second chance to save himself from mortification due to Alfred’s oblivious nature. Now the only matter was thinking up a suitable lie to account for the time he’d admitted to have been devoting to Alfred.

“W-Well—It’s just that, since I’ve started this company, we’ve only had one other registered workplace romance before you, and it didn’t end well… I’ve simply been wondering about how you and Ivan were faring, and whether I should make adjustments to the policy.”

Alfred smiled a bit. “Hey, don’t worry about that! Ivan and I aren’t really right for each other, but I promise we’re not gonna cause any trouble. We went out once, and it was pretty obvious that we weren’t a match.” The man explained with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Arthur fought the urge to leap out of his luxurious padded chair and let out a victorious shout. Instead, he attempted to contort his face into the most concerned expression he could whilst feeling so much internal joy.

“Oh? What happened, if I may ask?”

“Well, he said he could tell I liked someone else in the office. I dunno how he figured it out, though.” Alfred shrugged once more.

“You… Like someone else in the office?” Arthur asked, thick brows raising with interest.

The American grew a bit bashful at that, bringing a hand to the base of his neck. He nodded slightly and averted his eyes, cheeks dusted pink. Arthur found himself mesmerized by the gorgeous sight, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto his face as he observed the usually proud and boisterous American grow bashful in the most adorable manner.

“And who might that be?” Arthur questioned.

Alfred’s face grew even redder, only serving to make the Brit more interested.

“Just someone,” Alfred mumbled sheepishly. “A-Anyway! That doesn’t really matter anyway! I came in here to ask what you were doing after this.”

Arthur blinked. “After this? Well, I suppose I’ll head home.”

Alfred nodded. “What, and be bored? Come out to eat with me instead!” The blond suggested brightly.

“Come out with you?” The Brit echoed, surprised.

“Yeah. Y'know, like, at a restaurant? I was thinking Chinese, if that’s alright.”

“Oh—” Arthur felt his face flush and his mind turn to mush at the mere idea of having contact with Alfred outside of work. “Yes, that sounds lovely!” He exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically, pushing out of his chair immediately.

Alfred grinned. “Sweet!”

When Francis did his weekly assigned once-over of the security tapes the next day and saw Alfred and Arthur leaving the building together, talking and laughing happily, he couldn’t help but to let a wide grin take over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this!!


End file.
